1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ostomy appliance having a superior closure device for preventing inadvertent leakage of gas, liquid or solid therefrom. In another embodiment, the invention also relates to means for facilitating proper closure of said closure device as well as for preventing dropping of said appliance when said closure device is in the open position.
A colostomy is the surgical creation of a new opening for the colon on the surface of the body, while an ileostomy is the surgical creation of an opening for the ileum. In an ileostomy the entire colon, the rectum, and sometimes a small portion of the ileum, is removed. In a colostomy the rectum, and sometimes a portion of the colon, is removed.
Both ileostomy and colostomy operations involve the creation of an artificial opening (stoma) in the abdomen to which the distal end of the healthy intestine is attached. Generally, the stoma is placed low on the abdomen and to one side. A related enterostomy for which the present invention might be useful is the urinary diversion. It involves the formation of a permanent fistula through which the ureter may discharge its contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,951, issued Sept. 23, 1975, to Chen James Ling, discloses an ostomy device for use by ostamates that comprises a disposable bag, a base designed to be adhesively secured to the skin of the patient surrounding the stoma, and means for releasably securing the bag to the base. This patent is directed to dealing with several problems that commonly have been associated with the use of such devices. These include seepage around the stoma, which in turn results in both skin irritation and at least partial destruction of the adhesive bond, as well as inadvertent disconnection between the bag and the base. The patent is primarily concerned with the seepage problem (which is dealt with by use of a hydrocolloid ointment around the stoma), but also discloses several means for connecting the bag to the base, including an elastic band and a particular flange arrangement described in detail at column 1, line 65, to Column 2, line 16, of the patent, which arrangement appears to involve a conventional male/female sealing ring connection. The device described in this patent appears to be the same as one being marketed by E. R. Squibb & Sons, Inc. under the trademark SUR-FIT. Another patent to the same patentee that describes generally the use of adhesive means to attach a disposable bag to a base (or directly to the skin) surrounding a stoma in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,133, issued Mar. 2, 1976.